cirquemystiqueroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rain
Rain Rain is played by Zuyuri. His ideal LA would be Robbie Kay Past Rain and his twin sister Arella were some of the first children to be born into the cirque. He is the only son of the fortune teller Gaara and the half-demon sorceress Raven. Both parents feared a demonic possession from both children, yet Rain did not inhibit any signs of going to the dark side. In the first month, Rain's powers finally came to light. A mix between his mother's powers and his father's hold on the Sands of Time, he was capable of producing a gold dust that made anything float in his hands. He was also able to simply float around with ease, tumbling all around with levitation. As he became older - by older, he and his sister matured physically and partially mentally, to the point where they acted like adolescents - he dubbed the concoction 'pixie dust', as he described it as being so light it could have only been created by pixies. Personality A far cry from his solemn parents, Rain is optimistic and a joker. He finds joy in making people laugh, be it at a joke or a trick or a party. This leads to him having a streak of mischief where he causes trouble, but not enough to get people hurt. Like most young boys, he tends to be cocky, usually spitting his opinions and thoughts out without much consideration. Yet despite being a lover of fun, it comes with an annoyance of hardly any action. When bored or angered, he is not afraid to let people know; his comments can come across as rude and insensitive, but he never means any ill will. Rain is also an avid lover of music; he plays the pan pipes, taught by ear, usually upstaging a few musicians with his talent. Powers Rain is the master of levitation. He can make himself float and fly with little to no effort, which can make for either a fast getaway or an easy approach to a target. While he can float with his own will, others need his assistance with his pixie dust. Inanimate objects can float around easily, however a person must be delighted in order to get the chance to fly when sprinkled with pixie dust. Role in the Cirque Aerial Artist Relationships Arella - Literally the two have known each other since birth. As babies and toddlers, they were inseparable. But as they got older and Arella turned to darker things - not just the typical darkness, but girly things like makeup and shopping and talking about boys - the relationship was strained. Despite all the dysfunctionality, he can find common ground with his sister through pranks and at least a few activities. But at the end of it all, she's still family to him and his closest friend/ Raven Gaara Leida - As their first childhood friend, Rain can't exactly hate Leida. He does find time to get along with her, but much like Arella, he is put off by her girly attitudes. So, while he hates her favorite things, he finds time to like her as a person. Aisling Madeline - Even with her tea parties, Rain thinks Madeline is actually kind of cool. Both of them love being goofy and making jokes. She has an effect on him that he might not be able to understand quite yet because of his initial boyish nature. But he treats Madeline a bit nicer than the usual girls doing things such as holding a door open or assisting her with levitation. Only time will make him understand what. Alice - Category:Male Category:Acrobat